


Thin Place

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: They always said not to go into the woods at night, not to risk angering the fae creatures that called it their home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Thin Place

They always said not to go into the woods at night, not to risk angering the fae creatures that called it their home.

Derek is too hungry, too tired, and too fucking done with superstitious bullshit to pay much heed to the folktales and the wise women.

He has to find something to eat, no matter how dark the woods are tonight.

Derek takes his bow and arrow, his dagger, and several snares to try and find something to eat, meat or vegetable. Hell, he'd take bark or twigs at this point.

Thanks to the full moon, there is enough light to see without a torch, so Derek is able to move fairly stealthily through the forest. That is, until he stumbles over a root and falls into a clearing.

That's strange.

That root wasn't there this morning when he went out for firewood. Could it have grown up over the course of a day?

The nausea is the next thing to hit him, then a cold wind down the back of his neck.

Between one blink and then next, the clearing changes from the familiar forest outside of Derek's cottage to a place of intense, mystifying beauty.

Come to think of it, was that clearing shaped like a circle?

Derek isn't sure.

It's hard to see past the suddenly blinding light, and hunger has turned to pure nausea.

It feels wrong to throw up in this clearing, to give in to the nausea that is currently turning Derek's empty stomach to dust. He curls in on himself, struggling to make sense of the barrage of feelings.

A figure appears on the other side of the clearing. It's tall, willowy, possibly male despite the long robes the figure is wearing.

"Who are you? What brings you here?"

"I'm -" Never give a fae your true name. "I'm a hunter from Beacon Hills. I was trying to find something to eat, since my sister needed my last catch far more than I did. I was too hungry to make it through the night so I went out to hunt. I tripped over a root and ended up here. Where is here?"

"Surely a man as smart as you is capable of understanding where you are. Middle of the night, mysterious circumstances, tall men in glowing dresses?"

So the figure is a man, right. Good call, barely-conscious brain.

"I'm in the land of the Fae," Derek says. "You're some sort of fae creature, and I'm assuming that the clearing is a thin spot between our worlds."

"You're right, dear hunter. Now, since you're here, there's the issue of whether or not you'll be staying. You look faint."

"I'm hungry, my lord. I need to eat, but I know better than to eat anything here."

The man crosses the clearing, and Derek can see him in better detail now. Almost translucent skin, high cheekbones, an up-turned nose that looks oddly impish on such an ageless visage, long chestnut brown hair, a smirky smile, softly-pointed ears, a vague green flush.

He's beautiful, this fae creature.

"You're smart, despite being dumb enough to fall into the fairy circle. Seems you've listened to the wise women more than I anticipated. Here, let me."

The man touches his forehead, and Derek's nausea and hunger eases.

"How...?"

"I'm the ruler of this land, so what I say, goes. It's remarkably convenient for instances like this."

"And I'm not bound to you or to this land or any other such nonsense, yes?"

"Exactly. You are free to leave, provided you figure out how to do so."

"Right, how to do so." Derek sits up without growing dizzy, hunger sated for the first time since winter came. "Any hints?"

"Hints would be cheating."

Derek racks his mind for stories, for folk songs, for anything that would tip him off to what the lord of the fae wants.

"I can't make it out by myself," he guesses. He stands carefully, suddenly insanely aware of how close he is to the ethereal man. "I need your help."

"Good first step, hunter."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is officially 1 year old. I need it out of my WIP folder. Ta da. Will there ever be more?   
> *John Mulaney Voice* Who's to say?


End file.
